


Three's Not a Crowd

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: All smut, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Sam's always been attracted to Isaac's new girlfriend. After walking in on them things take a turn and they all end up in the same bed.
Kudos: 8





	Three's Not a Crowd

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, she didn’t belong to him and yet, he still _wanted _her. He craved her with every fiber of his being that it was driving him insane. He wanted to be the one pulling such delicious sounds from her, the one reason behind her lazy smiles and soft touches, the one to hold her after a bout of heated passion. 

Watching her smile and fidget because of someone else was torture. He wanted to trail his fingers over her curves, feel her beneath him as he drove pleasure through her veins. 

“Ortez!” 

Isaac’s shout was enough to bring Sam out of his thoughts, he closes his eyes for a moment before glancing at his partner, annoyed for having his thoughts interrupted, “What?”

“We’ve been calling your name for five minutes, what the hell were you thinking about?” Isaac asks, a look of confusion and amusement on his features.

“A strategy for our next job,” Sam lies, casting his gaze back to his data pad so he wouldn’t have to watch as Isaac teases {Y/N} under the blanket. 

"It's the same every time. Come watch a movie with us," Isaac scoffs, curling around {Y/N}'s smaller frame.

Sam rolls his eyes as he stands, "Doesn't hurt to have a back up plan."

"If you're gonna be a grouch, go to your room, cant' enjoy a comedy if you're being a downer."

"You won't even watch it," Sam mumbles to himself as he walks down the hall to his room.

He relaxes in bed, scrolling through possible jobs, listening to her giggles and soft moans. He closes his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to block them out so he could focus. After awhile the noise became duller, a muffled symphony of just her. He places his hands over his ears not wanting to let himself get in that place of all the things he can never do with her. After a few moments he forces himself to sleep, taking the dreams over the noises he can't escape.

Sam wakes to the sun beaming in his face, he rolls over, noting the silence as he sits up. A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as he silently thanks whoever is listening a "thank you" for such a quiet morning. He showers and changes before stepping out of his room to make a cup of coffee. After a few hours he decides to knock on Isaac's door slowly opening it after a receiving a "come in" reply, he opens the door wide enough to fit half his body in, he quickly covers his eyes once he notices Isaac between {Y/N}'s legs.

{Y/N} glances at him, one hand tangled in Isaac's hair, the other balled around the sheets as she bites her lower lip, a hot blush in her cheeks from the pleasure moving through her veins, lust dancing in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Isaac asks annoyed, barely moving his face away from her lips.

"Never mind. You're _busy_," Sam returns, letting himself out, forcing the image of her spread out like that from his mind.

He returns to his room, taking a seat on his bed when he notices the tighter feel of his jeans around the crotch area. A frustrated growl rolls through his chest as he glances towards the doorway, debating on closing his door or not. He decides against it, opting for a cold shower.

"Sam," {Y/N} calls out from the doorway.

Sam stops, glancing over at her, praying she didn't glance down, "What?"

"I'm sorry you didn't have a warning, it was his idea to be quiet."

"It's fine. I've walked in on him before."

She rests her hand on his arm, guiding his face towards her, "I'm sorry."

He glances down at her arm on his before meeting her gaze, "For what?"

Her eyes shift downwards before meeting his gaze again, "That."

He suddenly becomes very aware of his hard on showing through his jeans, "...sorry...I--it wasn't--"

She shakes her head, stepping closer and undoing his jeans, slipping her hand into his boxers and wrapping her fingers around his cock, "Don't talk," she purrs, slowly pumping her hand up and down his shaft, his hips involuntarily jerking forward with each backward thrust of her wrist.

"{Y/N}," he growls, forcing himself not to touch her.

She leans up, pressing her lips to his neck, "Let me help you."

"Isaac..."

"He doesn't own me and, we have an agreement," she steps closer, removing her hand to pull his jeans and boxers down.

He grabs her wrists, stopping her from continuing, "{Y/N}, we can't."

"We can, stop thinking with your brain and start thinking with your dick."

He glances down at her, her shirt barely covering her body, his cock hardening more at the sight of her before him, telling him that it was okay. He lifts her up, claiming her mouth as his in a heated kiss.

A small yelp of surprise rolls through her chest before she wraps her legs around his waist, settling herself on the tip of his cock, a low groan vibrating through her as she return his kiss.

He sets her on the bed, removing her legs from around his waist and moving down her body, leaving small love bites in his wake. He holds her hips down as he licks a strip up through her folds, sinking two fingers in her wet channel, "Dios," he whispers, flicking his tongue against her clit.

{Y/N} buries her head in the pillow, one hand resting on his head, finger tangling in hair as the coil in her stomach begins to tighten, "Sam," she lets out airily as his tongue laps up her juices while he pumps his fingers in and out.

"Don't talk," he throws her words back at her, gently sucking her clit.

A small scream manages to escape as she arches her back, the coil in her stomach tightening with each movement.

He crooks his fingers, brushing her g-spot with each thrust, gradually increasing his pace, taking her clit between his teeth, drawing her closer and closer to her climax. He kisses along her inner thigh, nipping at her skin before flicking his tongue against her clit, applying pressure until she comes with a cry of his name. He smiles to himself as he laps up every last drop of her, savoring the moment.

She pulls him up, desperately claiming his lips with hers, tongue darting out to steal a taste.

He groans, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock, smoothing a hand over her chest, squeezing each breast tenderly, slowly sheathing himself in her soaked channel, her walls fitting perfectly around him, "Perfect."

"Please, Sam," she begs, lifting her hips to meet his, a desperate groan filling the space between them.

He gently bites down on her shoulder, moving his hips back and forth, a low growl rolling through his chest as a small scream threatens to escape, each sultry sounds that slips past her luscious lips urges him on.

Isaac clears his throat from the doorway, "Enjoying yourself?"

Sam freezes, his cock twitching as her walls tighten around him, cursing under his breath for not closing his door.

{Y/N} smiles over at Isaac, "Are you going to join or just watch?"

"I don't know. Sam, do you really want to hear her scream?"

Sam glances over his shoulder, confused for a moment, grey shifting back to {Y/N}, all of his thoughts becoming filled with lust, "I want to hear you."

She brings him down for a searing kiss before waving Isaac over, immediately taking Isaac's cock in her hand, pumping her hand along his shaft a few times before taking him into her mouth, moaning around him as Sam picks up his pace, nipping at her neck.

"Good girl," Isaac praises softly, pulling her hair back, his hips jerking forward, eyes closing as she hollows her cheeks out, making her mouth fit tighter around him.

Sam grips her hips, his own faltering as he watches her blow Isaac, their eyes connecting for a brief moment before he closes his, focusing on going deeper with each thrust, his thumb circling her clit as her walls tighten around him, desperate moans filling the air.

"Fuck," Isaac groans, pulling his cock out of her mouth and claiming her lips with his, swallowing her moans, "if you want her to scream, you need to stop for a moment."

Sam quickly pulls out, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping his hand along his shaft slowly, watching as Isaac settles beneath her, earning a low groan from her as he slowly pushes the head of his cock into her ass. Sam gives her a moment to adjust before reclaiming his place between her legs. Her tighter walls welcoming him back, her head tilting back as he fills her perfectly.

Isaac trails gentle bites along her neck, his hand gripping her breast as Sam begins to move, slowly at first then gradually picking up his pace. He matches his pace with Sam’s, a strangled cry moving through her chest as her climax begins to build again.

Sam growls his approval, unable to control himself as he begins slamming into her. 

{Y/N} arches her back, one hand on Sam’s arm, fingers digging in as the coil in her stomach tightens to new heights, “_Fuck_,” she shouts, her legs trembling as she teeters on the edge, trying to hold out for the boys’ sake. 

“It’s okay,” Isaac whispers, gently nipping at her earlobe as his finger rubs her clit from side to side, slowly applying more pressure until she snaps, cumming with a scream. 

Her pleasure, scream, her walls hugging his cock as her orgasm moves through her is all it takes for Sam to follow her over the edge. His hips stutter before he stills completely, his own orgasm tears through him, filling her to the brim before spilling out and running down her thigh. He leaves himself fully sheathed inside her cum soaked walls, cock twitching as his orgasm dies down. He slowly pulls out, moving down to rest between her legs, gingerly lapping up their shared juices, gently sucking and licking as he moves in time with Isaac’s thrusts. 

“Oh _fuck_,” Isaac murmurs, thrusting harshly into her, a small cry slipping past her lips as he cums inside her ass, waiting until he’s done before pulling out and carefully moving out from beneath her to give her and Sam a few minutes alone as he heads for the shower. 

{Y/N} tangles her fingers in Sam’s hair as her brings her towards another orgasm, “Sam—“ she whimpers, rolling her hips for more.

He holds her hips down, inserting two fingers and crooking them to brush against her g-spot as he roughly pumps his fingers in an out, lapping up every last drop as a second orgasm hits her. He waits until she’s come down from both orgasms before he pulls away, trailing affectionate kisses along her torso until he reaches her lips. 

She wraps her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss as she steals a taste.

After a long moment, he finally pulls back, resting his forehead against hers, “We...I didn’t hurt you did I?”

A soft chuckle fills the space between them, “I’m fine. Though, a shower wouldn’t hurt.”

He presses a tender kiss to her neck, “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Shower first, _then_ I’ll be a good girl and do _whatever_ you want,” she promises, trailing a finger down his chest before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and sliding out from underneath him. 

He watches her leave, smiling to himself as he lays on the bed, the realization of what just happened finally hitting. He sits up, glancing towards the bathroom as Isaac steps out.

“You okay?” Isaac asks, brows furrowed in confusion. 

Sam nods, covering himself as he realizes he’s still naked.

Isaac snorts, a smirk tugging at his lips as he walks back into his bedroom. 

Sam runs his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep sigh before forcing himself to grab clothes and shower as well. He’d have all night to have {Y/N} to himself.


End file.
